1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicular trim strips and weatherseals, and more particularly, to a flange cover with an integral trim strip having reduced requirements for operable connection to a flange, wherein the trim lip is spaced from the flange, and further, such that the flange cover can include a seal such as a sealing bulb or lip.
2. Background Art
The attachment of seals and trim strips to vehicle flanges must satisfy a variety of demands. These demands include operably locating the trim strip as well as sealing relative to the flange. In addition, at least the trim strip must provide an aesthetic appeal. The operable attachment of the seals is further complicated by variances in the thickness of the flange to which the seal is engaged.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,472 discloses a weatherseal adapted to be secured on a flange of a vehicle to seal a gap, wherein the weatherseal includes a U shape flange gripping retaining member for engaging both sides of the flange and a separate trim lip.
European Patent No. 0 689 952 discloses a sealing arrangement for sealing around a periphery of an opening wherein the opening is closable by a closure member. The closure member includes a linearly extending support strip providing first and second oppositely directed faces, locking means on the support strip for cooperating with matching engaging means on the periphery of the opening for securing the support strip to the periphery of the opening with the first face of the strip directed towards the periphery of the opening, and a soft sealing profile mounted on the second face of the  support strip so as to be partially compressed by the closing of the closure member when the support strip is secured to the periphery of the opening. Further, EP 0 689 952 discloses the formation of a second longitudinally extending support strip secured to the vehicle flange by adhesive, and can include a cosmetic lip.
The need exists for a flange cover with a trim lip which can be employed to cover an exposed flange of a vehicle, as well as operably locate and retain a sealing member such as a bulb or a flap. The need also exists for a flange cover having a reduced weight. The need further exists for a flange cover that can accommodate a variety of flange thicknesses, while maintaining a substantially uniform appearance.